Phantasmagoria: The Potential of a dreamer
by CoffeeBud
Summary: All Might, never chased after the villain that plagued Deku and bakugo. Instead, chance begot young Midoriya meeting a shady individual that disposed of the villain and offered him "Potential".
1. Chapter 1

" _Don't worry it will all be over in 45 seconds"_ the sludge villain cooed in Midoriya's ear as he invaded the child's body, streaming into his orifices. But All Might was not there to save Izuku in his desperation. Tears streamed down his face as he frantically struggled against the villain, his vision dimming in a pitch black haze, yet in his delirium he heard to echoing clap of unburdened feet slapping the ground in a leisurely pace as he lost consciousness.

" **What a terrible time to be alive"** the individual let out with a throaty chuckle as the sludge villain froze mid possession.

" _D-don't interfere dumbass or the boy dies!"_ the villain belted out in a frantic rush, his pupils dilating as his instincts told him to free this eerily calm man, Garbed in nothing but black pleated hakama pants and stained dull beige cloth bandages extending from the nape of his neck to his wrists and heels.

From beneath a mane of shaggy obsidian hued hair, eyes the color of moon kissed amber glowed with mad glee, contrasted from the man's ashen skin. " **Would you kindly die for me?"** the man queried **.** Stalking forward with a predatory lope before disappearing as if a mirage before appearing behind the Villain, grabbing hold of the sludge being with both arms in a vice like grip seemingly unaffected by the Villains quirk augmented form before sinking his teeth into its body, a macabre cacophony of sound following as the villain was devoured in gnashing teeth and a slurping of fluids, leaving only the boy alive.

Midoriya regaining consciousness with a start, patting himself down before yelling out with jubilation "YES! Im, still myself". But joy gave way to confusion as no form of existence was found of the villain who had nearly killed him.

Turning around his hair stood on end as he jumped in fright at the sudden appearance of the man he hadn't seen before blacking out. "I'm sorry, but did you save me, Hero?" Izuku intoned as he took note of the man's features, thinking that the echo of unladen feet he heard was potentially from this man, who looked no worse for the wear, though with a slightly distended stomach that somehow still retained the man's overall lithe muscular physique.

" **It would be a crime for you to die before becoming a true hero, wouldn't it boy?"** the man said, flashing a coy smile. " **That villain became part of the cycle of this world, as we all will be one day, because he thought to rob you of the most fantastical part of a human"** the man paused, a calculating gaze stirred in his glowing amber eyes. " **Your potential, to strive, claw, rip, and tear at the world to shape it in your beliefs"** His gaze turned to a maddening gleam as he beheld the boy, who looked even still unnerved by his monologue. " **I would imagine you're questioning who or what i am? Good. Because you should always dispute anything and everything in this world. Phantasmagoria wills it"**

the now named _Hero_ finished with a flourish of his hands towards the boy, holding an orb of swirling blackness. " **Being without a quirk is only a minor hiccup when you're full of…..** _ **potential"**_ Phantasmagoria started with a throaty laugh, leaving the young Midoriya somewhat hesitant to take the sphere, his mind reeling with the possibility that this hero, because he had to be a hero to defeat that villain, could grant him the power to be the hero that saved others with a smile.

"What is that orb though, Phantasmagoria?" Midoriya questioned before the mans abrupt movement shook him out of his mumbled query.

" **Its** _ **Potential"**_ the man replied in a silken lilt of speech. An abrupt palm thrust with the orb a suction like grip in the man's palm lifted the boy off his footing, suspended upon the orb before it seemingly melted into his body with nary a blemish. " _ **Do try to reach your peak, young Midoriya, otherwise it might be such a terrible time to be alive"**_ the man finished with an echoing laugh, fading away as if a dream.


	2. chapter 2

Frantically padding himself down to ensure his body was indeed intact after the nightmarish encounter with the villain and the man who supposedly gave him a gift, Izuku Midoriya could hardly contain his manic giddiness at surviving the traumatic, yet brief near death experience.

"I…..I guess I did it, I saved Kachan and didn't die for my troubles" Midoriya mumbled as he stumbled out of the alley in a subdued haze, pondering what sort of chaos his life was and how this " _Potential"_ he was given would manifest itself, wandering to home to share the news with his mother. In his delirium he never noticed the wall of a man he rebounded off, landing on his butt and frantically prostrating himself "I'm so sorry!" Midoriya choked out as he looked upon an imposing male with a hauntingly familiar scarred left eye and a patchy canary yellow crew-cut hairstyle.

"Oh? You got to be the hero today now Brat? Sounds to me like you were right and the other villain got all bloodied up. Hows about I show you a REAL villains strength" Muscular taunted. He knew some lowly trash quirk thief had made some noise but to think some brat got the best of a grown abomination of a man.

"The names Muscular, and after i'm done rampaging over your corpse i'll move on to your family" the Villain continued as the strands of muscle fibers protruding from his skin wrapped down from his shoulders, encompassing his arms in a shell of macabre muscle mass that twitched and writhed with malefic intent.

"I just want to live" Midoriya stammered out as he launched himself to the side to dodge a double fisted hammer blow from the frenzied villain.

"Too late for that Brat! I'm all worked up and you're blood is gonna look beautiful, when I paint the neighborhood with your corpse as a brush" Muscular taunted as he bounded after the boy, unconcerned for his own safety, seeing the boy not even willing to defend the ideology of a hero. "You're **PATHETIC,** a brat like you, with no power to prove they're right is worthless" he bellowed, intent on making the boy paste beneath his fists.

'I just want to live….to be a hero everyone looks up too' Midoriya thought as his entire body ached from chunks of debris and his frantic dodging of the homicidal Muscular, his entire body experiencing the fuzzy prickling sensation of needles as exhaustion devoured his stamina, unaware that underneath his clothes a matte black coloration crept up his feet.

"That's a weird way to be a hero brat! I LOVE the blood though, SO MUCH FUN! It's ok, I don't blame ya' for losing to me, trash is always expected to be destroyed!" he taunted further, enjoying the brat take collateral damage from dodging his ground shattering blows as more and more of his body became encased in the fibers, fueled by the growing bloodlust.

'I'm gonna die…' Midoriya thought with a grim realization as he stumbled over a slab of concrete, overturned by Muscular's titanic strength.

"Well brat, this was too quick for my liking but I got places to be and people to kill" Muscular stated as he loomed over the boy, his boot coming down to hold the brat in place so he could finish this worthless waste of space. He brought one fist careening towards the boy's sternum, intent on turning Midoriya into a red velvet pancake.

"I guess I couldn't be a hero like All Might, mom" Izuku Midoriya choked out in a sobbing wreck as a mushroom cloud of smoke bellowed out of the crater, Muscular's sadistic crescent moon of a toothy smile present as he impacted the brat with the force to rival All Mights famous Smash.

Muscular let out a bellowing laugh, uncaring of the resistance he felt that caused the bruising of the fibers on his fist, as the smoke concealed the body of the brat he butchered.

" **I just want to be a hero** " Izuku mumbled in a red tinged haze, staggering up, exhaustion and numbness across his entire person as he stood square in front of the villain.

"THATS WHAT I WANT TO SEE, YOU DIDN'T DIE SO NOW I GET TO HAVE SOME ACTUAL FUN!" Muscular shouted with glee, taking in the boy's, no, the thing's form. Because the brat didn't look so pathetic anymore, now with no clothing to conceal the transformation that had taken over the brat's body he looked like a fight.

His body now completely covered with a matte black shell substance that left him with glowing amber eyes and visible teeth complete with a fanged underbite. " **I just want to be a true hero"** Izuku Midoriya mumbled again as he loped forward on autopilot, swatting away a cloud clearing pressurized jab Muscular sent at him. " **I can't die before I be the next symbol of peace"** Midoriya breathed out as he caught the villains next haymaker with the quickness of a viper, seemingly unphased by his own previous exhaustion.

"Thats a nice grip you have there brat, but I still can kill you" Muscular chuckled as he headbutted the boy, then reeling from a delirius daze as he felt his own brain scramble from the venture. "H-h-how?" Muscular bit out as he gathered a monumental amount of fibers to his only free arm, slamming it forward to the boy's chest to gain some bearing as the reversal of events.

" **I guess I have** _ **potential"**_ Midoriya let out a subdued chuckle before his chest ate the full force of the blow, plowing his body through a quarter mile trench of asphalt, freeing Muscular from his grip and revealing the villain's broken wrist, a mottled purple-black from internal bleeding.

"I guess I have to go all out on a snot-nosed brat like you, Tomura's gonna be pissed" Muscular griped as he catapulted himself to the boy intent on finishing him off with full fiber muscles clenching in anticipation.

But he came up short as his bundled fiber form twitched in mid air, hanging suspended over Midoriya's arms in a bastard spear mimicry. His shocked expression turned to a glazed, cloudy, and infinitely mortal death stare.


	3. Chapter 3

'It worked….i'm alive' Midoriya muttered as he shucked off the corpse from his hands, yet oddly enough his arm refused release whatever he was holding still in his left hand. Looking down with trepidation he saw the Villains heart in assuredly pristine condition, wreathed in a dark miasma until with an involuntary spasm of his inconceivably tired muscles, the heart popped with a moist squelch, causing the miasma to wash over his body, invigorating him with an unknown strength. But with the adrenaline waning and crisis no longer forcibly bringing the power to the purpose, young Midoriya took stock and rapidly analyzed the events of the evening with lucid clarity, looking upon his matte black skin in horror as the burgundy blood stained his skin in splotched globs of coagulated fluid.

' _This is not what I signed up for when All Might bamboozled me into his patrol route'_ Erasure Head thought as he behind an androgynous individual, coated in the blood of a barely recognizable A class villain Muscular, who to his surprise lay dead by the wayside with a puncture wound to the chest.

"I think it would be in your best interest to cease and desist so the proper authorities can discern what happened here" Erasure Head drolled out with a sigh dropping down from his perch ,crimson eyes glowing as embers to lock the remaining suspect down. But his eyes widened in disbelief as the individual's quirk receded to reveal a shell-shocked CHILD! Of all the outcomes he had simmering in his brain, he did not expect a child, clearly in shock from executing an infamous villain.

Midoriya turned , tears rolling in waves down his face, forming eroded bloody canyons on his cheeks as he repeated over and over "I thought i was dead, I thought I wouldnt be a hero". Midoriya's body shook with choking sobs as he beheld his now normal skin, with the blood of another human being cracking and chipping off as the coagulation finished.

"Cmon kid, sometimes hero's have no choice in the heat of the moment, but we must all take stock of our actions and bear the burden to protect those that cannot protect themselves" Erasure Head consoled the boy with a hodgepodge on the spot speech to help calm the kid down before he hurt himself or others in panic.

"C-can I explain myself, I-I-I am sorry" Midoriya stuttered out with his shoulders hunched, head hanging in prostrated shame.

"C'mon kid, you can't fix things if you don't get the ball rolling" Erasure Head drawled with authority as he took the kids hand to lead him to the police station and figure out this clusterfuck of a night.

Later on…

Reconstructing the events of the night with prodigal clarity, Midoriya's eyes stayed glued to the ground as his mother stroked his back to help calm his frayed nerves.

"For security purposes we aren't disclosing your son's identity or the deceased's, but we give our condolences that a sadist like Muscular slipped into Japan and caused this trauma to your child ma'am. You're free to go but do try to keep young Izuku out of stressful situations while he resumes school" the police stated, waving them out of the station whilst herded Izuku home, leaving a pensive Erasure Head staring into their backs unblinkingly.

' _To kill an A rank augmentation quirk villain like Muscular takes significant latent ability as a child, it would be in the association's best interest to fast track him into U.A. to keep tabs on a potentially problematic augmentation quirk that the boy activated after seemingly being quirkless his whole life'_ Erasure Head concocted, calling the necessary individuals to relay this new development and ensure a volatile quirk user could be guided to the right path after a scarring event. His expression turning incrementally sour after each call "just fast track the acceptance, He's got the power, the Kid just needs to be molded into someone that is structurally sound and a benefit to the community" he growled out, a snarl present on his face as he pulled on favors longstanding to make sure that kids haunted expression that was viewed wouldn't evolve over time into yet another infamous villain's murderous visage. 'Because i'll be damned if I can't nip this in the bud before the kid's irreparably damaged' Erasure Head wouldn't be able to look himself in the mirror as a teacher anymore if that kid wasn't able to rebound into an apparently an All Might worshiping naive brat.


	4. Chapter 4

'All I wanted was for my baby boy to be happy, and now his innocence is ruined because of villains running amok' Inko Midorya morosely thought to herself, clutching her son's hand like a lifeline of support as she ushered him into the house and towards the dining room for food as he had been out late.

"That pro hero Erasor Head requested to speak with us about tutoring you for your entrance into U.A. and he apparently knows others who can empathize with you."

explained as she warmed up dinner for her son. Whilst she hated the fact that her baby boy could die as a hero, she owed it to herself to support him after everything he had been through and into the future. 'I'm ashamed that i wasn't supportive of him when he was quirkless, I need to be a better mother and be in his corner nomatter what!' she resolved with a steel gaze.

* * *

"Need I remind you I failed an entire first year class because they were hopeless? Trust my judgement on this boy, he could be a true hero if we can heal his mental state and properly train him in this unknown quirk while watching over him" Eraser Head drawled out in a monotone as he faced Principal Nezu, in reality he was far from apathetic as his lack of inflection or deflection implied, but knew he needed to present a sound logical argument to get young Midoriya accepted without having to participate in the exams and potentially wreak havoc with his unknown quirk.

Calmly sipping his tea as he pondered the predicament that Easer Head had informed him of, it was well thought out and could help in rehabilitating and nurturing a potentially top tier hero out of a troubled youth that had no guidance in his life besides a naive hero worship of All Might. "Be that as it may, if i were to hypothetically aprove this, you would be shouldering quite the burden in forming this "Izuku Midoriya" into a mentally and physically sound person again" Principal Nezu spoke in rebuttal.

"Seeing as I was the one to suggest this course of action I am fully prepared to deal with the aftermath, whatever the outcome" Eraser Head replied, keeping his gaze on his employer. 'Now I would just need to deal with the dramatic busybodies that I work with' the insomniac thought with a scowl.

"By your leave then, I am hopeful to see how this all plays out" the Principal finished as he ushered Eraser Head out of the office. "In a year we shall see his progress, it might even be safe for him to take the entrance exam if he's found to be stable and around others in high stress situations".

Eraser Head closed the office door and he made his way towards the teachers dorms'Tch as if i'd be so optimistic, at this point i'm running damage control with a spark of hope for him to even be slightly returned to an acceptable level of mental health'. Running into All Might at this time of night though was a surprise.

" **Shota my friend, it is so great to see you on this beautiful night! I must express my condolances, i was not fit to perform the patrol this night, BUT NOW I AM PLUS ULTRA AGAIN!"** the exuberant All Might belted out with a mighty laugh, striking a dramatic pose.

"Your excentrics aside, I could use your help rehabilitating this kid who apparently is a super fan of you. Long story short he almost died to a villain, got a quirk from some mysterious individual, and then had a fight to the death with Muscular, triggering the unknown quirk and killing the villain in self defense."

All Mights face grew shadowed, his trademark smirk lost as he envisioned the events that transpired that he could have stopped…..NO….He knew he could have prevented if he wasn't a shell of his former self. Maybe it was time to look for a successor and fade to obscurity, letting the future generation take the reins. " **I wouldn't know how to comfort the lad, never having experienced such a traumatizing event myself, at such an age too….No seeing me would just get the poor boy to be ashamed of himself to be seen by his Hero as a killer"** All Might spoke with a seldom heard gravity to his words. " **It's better for me to be the example from afar, to always look towards the future with a smile"** he continued as he waved off the request.

'Oddly mature of this oaf to think of the kid like that. There goes that avenue down the drain, _plan B_ it is then', "have it your way then, i'll be having recovery girl and gang orca help me out with him, should help to have the top 10 hero to empathize with" Eraser Head replied with a deep sigh, waving All Might off.

" **Thats the spirit! REMEMBER TO BE PLUS ULTRA!"** Almight yelled out as he raced down the hall, leaving a steam trail.

"Eccentric oaf…." Eraser Head ground out as he pulled out his cell, already dreading the favor he'd have to call in with the hero that most were intimidated by, Gang Orca, top 10 hero and the top 3rd hero to look like a villain.

* * *

 **If you would kindly read and review, any critique or words of encouragement are helpful as i endeavor to write my first fanfic (and stick with until its complete).**


	5. Chapter 5

Fitful dreams occupied Izuku Midoriya's sleep depicting the ashen one praising him for his precociousness at such a tithe the same night he was given the gift, measuring the heart Izuku had crushed as deliciously vile and weighted with the power of the villains debauchery committed through his life.

" **Do continue to bring me tribute my dear boy, for I am a bottomless sea, accepting all that there is and all that can be."** the man gave a wistful smile as he ate the heart, relishing in the hearts taste, seasoned with a lifetime of murderous atrocities **. "But you seem troubled by your victory, don't be, for you are my disciple, and you shape your dreams through acts, my tithes come only as a byproduct of your convictions". "I shall call for you again, when the blood moon hangs low, but for now take my blessing and be sound of mind"** the Phantasmagoria finished as he ushered Izuku towards the waking world, healing his fractured psyche with a simple statement, for it wouldn't do for his darling disciple to succumb to the madness of the Eldritch truth before he could fathom it.

the unearthly statement jump-started young Midoriya away with the rigidity of a steel beam, a cold sweat glistening on his pale form as the all too real dream replayed in his mind, of that person's seeming acceptance of the manslaughter he commited and praise for the supposed tribute of a villains heart. ' _Why have i accepted what happened so easily'_ Izuku questioned himself as he stared at his hands, no longer held sway by the hallucinations that plagued his mind. He expected to be unhinged and unstable, to be just chucked into a ward and treated for his mental imbalance, yet here he was acknowledging the events of yesterday with the lack of bias he shouldn't be capable of.

Making his way through the house, his mother preparing breakfast before work, Izuku sat down at the table, psyching himself up to deal with the unknowns of the future.

"You look much better Izuku" Inko stated with a soft smile that failed to extend, past the initial fleeting curve of her lips. "The pro hero will be here today to talk about helping you become the best hero you can be. Just know no-matter what I am proud of you and support you" she murmured, hugging Izuku across the shoulders and kissing the top of his head.

"Thats right isn't it mom? I have to achieve my dream of succeeding All Might as the symbol of peace" Izuku murmured in a subdued tone, poking at his food.

"You are exempt from the graduation ceremony attendance with what had happened yesterday so you needn't worry about anything for the next few months. Call me if you need anything, drop anything to help if I can" continued as she made her way out for her job.

* * *

"The way you're spinning the story, it sounds like the boy should be borderline catatonic" Gang Orca stated as he followed his fellow pro hero colleague to the boys house.

"He was only mildly receptive to outside stimulus after the event and at the police station explaining what had happened during the encounters leading up to the death of Muscular, meeting no one in the eyes and almost displaying acute post traumatic stress" Eraser head admitting as they approached the house with instructions from the boys mother to do what they could to heal her son.

"We shall see what the future brings, hopefully we can encourage him to walk down a path similar to my own, one of understanding and acceptance" Gang Orca replied with a tone suggesting his optimism, for if the boy grew from this, it would mark as a powerful milestone in his growth as a potential top hero.

* * *

Two heavy handed thumps upon the front door beckoned Izuku, and upon opening it he was not met with Eraser head, but the face of an Irate Bakugo. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME NOW!? CANT EVEN BE BOTHERED TO COME TO GRADUATION" Katsuki Bakugo belted in outrage, he knew that Deku was a quirkless nobody and to try and show him up by just skipping pissed him the hell off.

"Sorry Kachan, i didn't get much sleep" Izuku admitted in a abysmal half truth and Bakugo had no inclination to believe.

"Just because you got better grades doesn't mean you don't have to hide behind me while I become the one to surpass All Might, you quirkless idiot" Bakugo scowled at Izuku's attitude that showed even less of a damn spine than usual. It infuriated him how pathetic he was, and still all the while claiming to want to be a true hero like All Might. 'As if a quirkless dumbass like Deku could even hope to measure up even with a powerful quirk' Bakugo scoffed.

"And belittling others does nothing to help your case to become a hero people admire kid" Gang Orca announced his presence with advice for the explosive youth that seemed to know the young Izuku Midoriya if the nickname he gave was anything to go by. " Heroes no matter their appearance or quirk, should always be the epitome of a paragon for the people. They are role-models from the moment they utter the words "I will be a hero" the hero continued.

"Tch, ill show you all that ill be the hero that surpasses All Might on my terms, don't get in my way Deku or i'll blow you up" Bakugo snarled as his temper cooled.

"Maybe instead of being looked at as a bully with the foreseeable future of a villain to be, you should be supportive of Izuku here, who actually is further along than you to his dreams, and with a powerful quirk too" Eraser head drawled out as one would lecture a petulant child.

"It doesn't matter what quirk he has, I'LL WIN, and beat you all" Bakugo finished with a scoff, turning around and brushing past the adults.

"There's more to being a hero than being the strongest in the room brat, with that attitude you'll face defeat more often than you'd like and at a cost you'd rather not pay" Gang Orca responded to the brats jabs with a chilling rebuttal. Watching the explosive kid, saunter off in a huff.

"You'd do well to get better acquaintances than that brat, Izuku. But nevertheless, with that distraction gone i'd like to offer you the chance to learn how to utilize your new quirk safely, and with additional help from a hero who knows all too well what can happen to the unfortunate in self defense" Eraser head intoned as he gestured towards Gang Orca with a queue to continue the train of conversation.

Kneeling down to look the boy in the eyes, the intimidating Orca hybrid hero gave a rare smile. "I happen have been similar to you when I was younger, young Izuku, and I believe in your dream, because you're going to be a true hero, of that I am certain" Gang Orca kept eye contact as he patted the boy on the shoulder.

"But for now, we're going to help you be, as All Might would say it, plus ultra, because giving up isn't in our vocabulary" Eraser head said in support, ushering them all inside at the boys insistence.

"But how are you going to help me? I'm a nobody?" Izuku deflated exponentially as he thought about Bakugo's continual declarations that had been ingrained in his mind, coming to the forefront.

"Even All Might started as some scrawny hero to be" Gang Orca let out a rare chuckle as he reassured the boy.

"but this plan I cooked up will work as long as you don't slack off" Eraser head continued on a serious note, thus beginning the explanation of what would follow in the coming months of his tutoring by the two heroes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: TIme-skipping the training montage because I feel it's over done, but will allude to specific important events as the story goes on.**

* * *

 _ **3 Months later…..**_

Izuku Midoriya wished he had the invisible girl's quirk as he attempted to be as unassuming as possible, despite knowing full well Kaachan would immediately single him out with his irate tirade. Trying to coast at the middle ground through the entrance exam had worked till the very end, not drawing any attention to himself despite his mentor's assurances that worst case scenario all students were being monitored so no mishaps could occur.

* * *

 **1 week prior**

Melting into the crowd of students with practiced ease, Izuku waited with bated breath, covered from the nape of his neck downward with cosmetic beige bandage wrappings underneath a black track suit. Many of the hopefuls hummed with excitement to prove themselves worthy of joining the academy. For Izuku, this was a test to determine whether he could control his quirk in a chaotic environment with a large amount of variables.

So drawn into his own mind Izuku failed to anticipate the blaring buzzer, signaling the start of the trial as the other hopefuls surged into the mock city to defeat the synthetic fake villains; almost bowling Izuku over in their haste.

Scrambling after the stragglers, Izuku picked off what robots he could, his meagre point value he kept tallied in his head a grim reminder of the ease at which he became lost in his own thoughts. Whilst he was guaranteed a spot, Izuku wanted to show Gang Orca and Eraser Head that their valuable time and energy spent to mold him into a proper hero initiate wasn't in vain, his gaze becoming frantic,darting to and fro in an effort to eek out a performance that was satisfactory.

Explosions rocking the center of the arena greeted the hero hopefuls as the vaunted 0-score titanic villain, dislodging whole buildings and causing debris to rain down as the majority of students to flee, leaving an auburn haired girl, and a dazed Izuku left in the immediate area.

Struck from his reverie by the sound of a fellow applicant's cry of pain, Izuku noticed the girl with the apparent gravity based quirk stuck under the newly fallen debris as the giant villain loomed overhead, trained upon their forms.

"I refuse to be late ever again" Izuku muttered as he steeled himself, his mutating quirk covering his skin in the matte black shell, gaining the fanged underbite and his eyes taking an oozing blackness in his sclera, hauntingly amber eyes glowing as he yelled in challenge.

" **Come on!"** Izuku shouted in an echoing bellow, catapulting himself at the titanic robot's chest with a coiled leap displacing the concrete under him, corkscrewing through the air as innumerable back cords enhanced his form into a hulking macabre imitation of a behemoth.

The awestruck teachers and U.A. applicants bore witness to the now bulked up form of Izuku Midoriya puncturing out the back of the robot, Izuku's momentum carrying him and the robot towards the ground with prodigious speed.

"He saved me without a second thought" the gravity girl thought as she rushed towards the collosal cloud of dirt and debris, billowing outwards in a nova from the impact point, having regained her senses enough to use gravity manipulation on the debris pincering her body.

" **I guess my instincts didn't get me too banged up this time** " izuku muttered, grunting as he vaulted out of the cavernous hole that was made upon impact with the concrete. Taking stock of his surroundings Izuku was startled to find the majority of the applicants looking at him with mixed expressions through the clearing haze of dust.

" _That quirk is absurd/cool/intimidating/groteque"_ many of the applicants muttered in wonder.

" **So much for keeping a low profile"** Izuku sighed before a pair of hands encircled his shoulders in a hug, the girl he had endeavored to save looking no worse for the wear thanks to his gambit.

"Thanks for saving me, i'm Ochaco Uraraka by the way" Ochaco stated, releasing the hug and rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

'Not even a split second into the appearance of the 0-point super robot and this guy immediately rushed to save the girl in what he assumed was due to the intimidating looking applicant knowing the true meaning behind the 0-point robot. "I must strive to become as undaunted as him" Tenya muttered with a determined gaze.

'A cute girl just hugged and thanked me' Izuku's brain overloaded, his quirk receding with the test now over. With the conclusion of the exam Izuku trudged down towards his house in an giddy daze.

* * *

Watching the proceedings with bated breath, Eraser Head accompanied by a visiting Gang Orca witnessed Izuku keep control of his quirk admirably in a high stress situation and save a girl mere moments after identifying her peril.

"Jeeze, I thought the kid was gonna choke and freeze up like a petrified statue" Eraser Head massaged his temples.

" **HAHA! Now that's a true hero's act, the boy has the potential to be PLUS ULTRA!"** All Might bellowed in his usual speech mannerism.

"Can you remember for once to use an inside voice? But yes, young Izuku performed above and beyond expectations" Gang Orca ground out.

"A phenomenal heroic display, and a good reflection of the fruits of your labors Kugo and Shota. I am relieved that so far the boy's recovery is progressing at a steady pace" Principal Nezu intoned with a nod.

' _I still can't make heads or tails of Izuku Midoriya's quirk. Just when I think I know the extent of his abilities, he throws a curveball. That was clearly Muscular's quirk in addition to Midoriya's fortitude augmentation.'_ Gang Orca and Eraser head thought in tandem. The mutating nature of the boy's quirk was worrying, in the 3 months preceding the entrance exam, Izuku Midoriya showed no signs of an evolving or mutation of his mysterious quirk.

* * *

 **Present time.**

Thankfully Izuku's ears and sanity was spared with their homeroom teachers prompt appearance.

"Sit down and shut up brats. For the next three years, we the teaching staff will week out you kids so that only the worthy can become licensed and graduate as pro heros. So you better be **Plus Ultra** until the day you graduate, or the outside curb is your future" Eraser head threatened.

"Now, the role call begins with _you_!" Eraser head stated, singling out Izuku as the first ' _volunteer'._

 **A/N:**

Questions,comments, complaints to be filed under reviews or pm's. Looking to hear whether length or speed of chapter posts is prefered.

Also my apologies on an uncharacteristically long amount of time between chapters. I shall endeavor to be prompt or keep a semblance of a schedule with new chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, my names Izuku Midoriya, I hope we can get along" Izuku belted out in a frantically in a high pitch.

"His quirk is called Kin, since he forgot to mention that" Eraser Head drawled out. Though it gave no insight into the nature of young Midoriya's quirk, not that the class needed to know the unsettling nature and potential of the quirk. Eraser Head, Gang Orca, and Izuku had an extended discussion about what was perdent to share about his condition because of that gifted quirk.

" **I'm gonna beat the answer out of you Deku. I'll teach you to act like a wimp only to have some freakish quirk hidden. YOU AREN'T BETTER THAN ME!"** with a complete one eighty in his seat Bakugo verbally tore into his former childhood friend, the weakling that had no quirk prior yet showed him up at the entrance exam.

'He's got issues' the rest of the class thought as their hotheaded classmate raged on.

"Kaachan, i'm just trying to be a hero people can rely on, it's not a competition" Izuku muttered, shrinking in his seat at Bakugo's aggression.

" **I'm the best and i'll murder anyone who gets in my way!"** Bakugo continued, not noticing Izuku's face becoming shadowed at the proclamation.

"People dying isn't a joke or something you just say, Kaachan, threatening others like that is an insult to All Might" Izuku countered, abruptly rising to his feet and slamming his hands upon the desk. "You're going to end up no better than those sadistic villains you " _supposedly"_ want to stop. What happens when you lose your temper and accidentally kill an innocent bystander with collateral damage? Or you blow up a villain into chunks in your rage, overriding the control you have over the Explosion quirk?" Izuku demanding, his voice uncharacteristly raising with each question, his former friend's brainless statement triggering his healing psyche to fray as Izuku flashed back to Muscular, impaled upon his arms.

'I was wondering when he'd snap at Katsuki Bakugo. Disruptive as it is, Izuku needed to get this off his chest towards the classmate he admittedly still considered a friend.' Izuku had confided in both him and Gang Orca after they had witnessed the boys interaction outside Izuku's house. While a caustic relationship, both boys could grow from their encounters if properly monitored and controled. Bakugo; learning to choose his words wisely and controlling his rampant agression, and Izuku with his lack of self esteem and fragile psyche.

Taken back by Izuku's surprise snap, Bakugo had to consider it in his daze,'That worthless idiot, bringing All Might into this, of course he'd hit that low, and what gives him the right to lecture me'. "Tch I'll say whatever I want idiot, I'm going to be number one hero after all, **So don't get in my way** ". Bakugo bellowed before backing down, his mind racing, brainstorming some answer to why that spineless Deku would out of the blue grow a spine and stand up to him for the first time.

"Enlightening though that may be, only villains nonchalantly talk about killing people in their way Katsuki Bakugo, but know that your classmates are your equals, and bullying isn't something I allow a future hero, consider this your warning" Eraser Head stared the boy down, his glowing red eyes betraying his quirk canceling power being used on the irate teen.

"But now it's time to gauge your overall aptitude. So get your track suits on and get to field"

* * *

Running up to the plain looking boy that had saved her in the entrance exam, Ochaco bowed at an exagerated ninety degree angle. "I know I said it before but thank you for saving me Izuku, I think you're pretty heroic already, and i'd be delighted to be your friend unlike that idiot Bakugo" a slight blush painted her cheeks after she righted herself and gave a radiant smile of encouragement.

" _That goon has mush' room to grow_ " a girl said behind Izuku.

"Haha...that was punny, uhm i'm Izuku midoriya. Thank you both for being nice and trying to cheer me up, I guess" Izuku muttered, scratting the back of his head. 'G-g-girls are talking to and complimenting me, maybe this is alright after all' he thought, turning around to the other unknown girl only to almost brush her nose with his. Flailing his arms and backpedaling at the close proximity he took in her appearance. A light brown coloured bob haircut framed her oval face, but what surprised Izuku was her wider mouth and eyes that look like cross cut Shiitake mushrooms, leading to a mushroom thematic she seemed to exude. 'She's cute though' he thought despite his initial panic at the girl invading his personal space abruptly.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm in your zone aren't I? I'm Kinoko Komori by the way, you can call me Koko though" the newly introduced Koko stated, waving her hands back and forth in a panic.

"No worries, i'm happy to be friends with both of you, but I think we have to start Eraser Head's test" Izuku pointed towards the congregated class.

* * *

'Good to see even though he's floundering like usual, Izuku is starting to build up friends to support him…...Gang Orca and I won't be around forever, hopefully we'll get him to stand on his own two feet assuredly, in time' Eraser head admittedly was rather proud of Izuku for the progress he was making, but he had to stay impartial in his teaching capacity so all of the brats had a chance if they put in two hundred percent, to become heros.

"Now that all you are listening, and not goofing off, the last place student gets kicked out of U.A., because there's nothing more cruel than letting some prospect-less hero wannabe chase their half baked dreams only to threaten those around them with their ineptitude"

Eraser Head threatened before each student took their turns performing the track and field tests, with remarkably Izuku activating his quirks enhancement form complete with the throbbing black thread muscle fibers only around needed parts of his body for each test, showing marked improvement compared to his previous need to have a full form achieved to use the quirk at all.

'Theres something ominous/otherworldly/nasty about Midoriya's quirk' a majority of the class thought, save the boys two new friends, who were ecstatic at Izuku's stellar performance.

But Bakugo could only seethe with hatred as the 'Quirkless Deku' outshined him with some quirk that made the hairs on the nape of Bakugo's neck stand on end. 'That idiot is gonna tell me how he got that quirk' Bakugo vowed in his head. He refused to accept the fact that Deku miraculously had an absurdly powerful quirk all along and was simply hiding it. 'Nobody has a quirk like that and doesn't put people in their place, i'm gonna figure out how the hell that spineless idiot got so strong'.

"Now then…...I lied, you aren't getting kicked out of U.A. yet, I wanted you to put forth maximum effort to see your potentials. Now get back to the classroom before I change my mind, results will be shown then" Eraser Head shooed the students back inside. 'Time for that escentric oaf to take over' Eraser head Pinched the bridge of his nose at the thought of All Might floundering in his attempts to teach while being such a shoddy excuse for a teacher. 'Being a battle savante has its drawbacks, thought the oaf has his moments' Eraser head continued behind the students, mentally preparing for another year.

A/N:

 **Kinoko is replacing Toru because Kinoko gives me more freedom with moulding of a character, and I feel as if her overall aptitude outshes Toru's invisibility, earning her a spot in class A whilst Toru is relegated to class B. Be sure to leave a review with some constructive criticism or encouragement, all is appreciated and noted.**


	8. Chapter 8

'The superiority complex on that guy…..' Kinoko sighed as Bakugo's irate ranting about being the best and maiming others in his way pervaded all other possible noise. She couldn't fathom how someone from a stable two parent household with a ridiculously powerful quirk could be so…...unbalanced. Yes, unbalanced would be a kind way to reference his degenerate ways, borderlining homicidal at times on the surface.

"Please don't mind Kachan, he's always wanted to be the best and win at everything" Izuku pleaded in shocking defense of a boy that from what Kinoko was gleaming; the epitome of a cut and dry bully.

"Umm, he calls you worthless Izuku, I don't think your friendship is shared" Ochaco rubbed the back of her head. She couldn't imagine having to share a school with Bakugo like Izuku for an entire childhood, continuing into their highschool hero education.

"Bakugo has always wanted to be the successor to All Might, someone who always wins" Izuku continued his defense.

As they entered the classroom and the girls sat on either side of the boy Kinoko couldn't help but think that there were many, **MANY,** healthier outlets for what she assumed was a combined psychological and quirk related aggression. Maybe spiking his drinks with mushroom powder would soothe that temper…..

* * *

Yanked out of the the door to the classroom suddenly, Eraser face was brought face to face with All Might in his true malnourished looking form.

"Listen Shota, I cannot teach right now because I may have possibly overdone it this morning with the heroics so just give them a free period" All Might stated

"This is your first day teaching Yagi, just say you're a substitute teacher and cover" Eraser Head sighed, attempting to salvage a class not even the first day in did nothing for his frayed nerves. "Stick to Heroic theory and gauge their aptitude, today was just an introduction to the school and to determine the foundations we have to work with" he continued. Why All Might, the symbol of peace, would ever become a teacher baffled him, Shota knew as well as others that All Might was a naturally gifted fighter that didn't need to train as hard as he, or other heroes with quirks that weren't intrinsically S-Rank fight ending quirks. This resulted in an individual that whilst a beacon of hope, offered very little in the way of passing on the torch to the next generation.

"If that is the case my friend I would have to be a semi-permanent substitute, as I must be the beacon of hope for all and be available at a moments notice" All Might laughed weakly before coughing into a handkerchief. 'I must find a successor, I cannot keep making excuses and disappearing suddenly' All Might knew that he had to take the chance that one of these potential heros were capable of becoming the next symbol of peace.

"Just make sure to not be too over the top" Pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation, Shota shoo'ed off the reticent teacher.

* * *

Entering the classroom in a subdued lope, the emaciated Yagi coughed into his handkerchief before clearing his throat.

"Afternoon class, I am the substitute teacher for whenever Might is unable to be present, I look forward to helping form you all into Heros and heroines that exemplify the ideals set by our top heros" Yagi bowed.

"Anywho, let's get down to our first lesson of the day, what it means to be a hero". Pointing to the boy with what looked like a head of grapes.

"What do you think a hero stands for?" Yagi asked.

"To be a hit with the ladies and being cool" Mineta Minoru stated, shooting finger guns and winking.

"...Your answer leaves much to be desired young Mineta, how about we ask someone else for a more…..mature answer" Yagi continued, internally sighing at the boy's childish perversion.

" **TO BE THE BEST AND BLOW UP ANYONE IN MY WAY!"** Bakugo bellowed suddenly, feeling the need to assert his dominance.

"Being a hero is not just about standing or fighting Bakugo, the safety and peace of mind in regards to the normal citizens is paramount as well" with a calculated rebuttal, Yagi pointed towards the boy with the green hair that Eraser Head unofficially apprenticed.

"A hero must be selfless, willing to put his very being on the line to help those who are unable to help themselves, to be an individual that people can look up to for hope and know that everything is going to be alright as soon as the hero makes their entrance" a half hearted smile adorned Izuku's face as he stated his answer.

"Yes, that is a simplistic way of putting everything a hero should epitomize into words young Izuku". Toshinori Yagi heart leapt in his chest at the boys statement, young Izuku would go farm if he continued with that line of reasoning, partially zoning out the class as he daydreamed about a new generation of peace.

* * *

"I think we broke him, he kinda conked out" Kinoko gave a slight giggle, referencing how their substitute teacher seemed lost in his own world. as the three friends ventured out of the school, the rest of the day passing by with a blurred frenzy of monotonous classes interwoven with small smatterings of encounters with the more….escentric heroic staff members.

"But seems a bit…..forward for a teacher, but she seems genuine enough, even though i got the feeling she became excited seeing how uncomfortable we were" Ochaco added, her face heating up in a flush.

'I have friends and they're girls…..' Izuku's face maintained a constant blush as he overthought how to properly maintain his new friends. "I-I'm just happy to start U.A. , Eraser Head is just as domineering as usual though" Izuku stammered out.

"You seem really familiar with our homeroom teacher Izuku" both girls parroted in conjunction.

"Well, Eraser Head helped train my quirk, It's still a major unknown, the full extent of its utility" he admitted.

"You act as if you just got it, ive never heard of a quirk that can be given to others" Kinoko stated. But it was daunting how much power her new friend was able to wield with his quirk, and to say that he didn't even know it's limits?

"It was given to me by a stranger that saved me from a villain. I'd rather not talk about it." Izuku looked away, becoming increasingly morose as the memories surfaced of that night.

'Mhm, maybe he'll trust us enough to talk about it in the future, i've never heard of a quirk being able to be passed down' Ochaco was eager to retreat from the touchy subject, not wishing to be overbearing to the boy that she admired for his strength to not freeze up and save her during the entrance exam.

"Thats rather odd…" Izuku stated as mist, thick as potato soup rolled in from the coast. while mist was common in Japan, he had never seen it creeping across the ground when it wasn't even sundown. 'Why do i get a sense of foreboding from merely it pooling around us' his mind becoming distressed.

"uhm..maybe it would be best for us to get inside, i'm getting chills" Ochaco shuddered.

"Hey, tomorrow we should search for mushrooms, if the air is humid enough they grow SUPER quick. I know a lot of recipes for food made with mushrooms native to here, I _am_ an expert after all" Kinoko stated seemingly unphased by the abrupt change in weather. To her weather like this was soothing, and helped her quirk's effectiveness. But she would cede to her new friends request, Because she was hopeful they would grow close and maybe even be _best friends,_ Friends that didn't make fun of her for her obsession with mushrooms.

Bidding each other goodbye, they rushed home.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere later….**_

A sudden triplicate of knocks startled the inhabitants of a non-descript bar.

" **Be a polite host and answer the door Tomura** " a shadowed figure stated through the computer screen.

"I hadn't begun recruiting yet master…." Tomura grumbled as he prepared to grab whoever discovered this location. There could be no witnesses.

Upon unlocking and opening the door there was not a living soul there, yet that unearthly thick mist billowed in, as if a thick sheet carpeting the floor two feet deep. "There's nobody there mast-" he was started when seated at the bar was an ashen hued figure, wrapped from the nape of is neck to the balls of his unladen feet in bandages, a pleated pair of hakama pants taped at the calves his only garments.

" _ **Mind if I get a coffee? It is terribly damp and chilling tonight"**_ the man amicably said to the well dressed villain behind the bar, uncaring as to the youth that opened up the door exuding increasing amounts of malice at being ignored.

"Whilst this is a bar and I can provide that for you, we are past closing time sir" the suit wearing villain behind the bar stated.

" _ **A bar that has closed its doors after only nine pm on a saturday? That seems to be a joke in bad taste my foggy acquaintance"**_ the man laughed jovially. his nonchalant attitude, only serving to escalate the tense atmosphere of the room.

"I do not believe I have had the pleasure of a formal introduction, what was your name again?" the shadowed figure behind the computer screen studied the man at the bar, who appeared out of thin air as soon as the door had opened, strangely yet the mist that had billowed in seemed to writhe and twist around him in an almost sentience.

" **Ah, yes I am Phantasmagoria, a rather lengthy title, but I am more curious as to your motives right now….All For One, the thief of blood rights"** the man's eyes narrowed as a sinister gleam appeared in his eyes accompanied by a foreboding smirk.

"I'm going to kill you now, you know too much" Tomura snarled as he leapt at the man already having removed his gloves to decay the man's pompous head off his shoulders.

" **You'd do well to be a good boy and heel"** the mysterious man drawled out, catching the villains throat and holding him aloft with one arm, seeming unharmed as the villain gripped him with both arms to try and rot his arm off.

"Your arrogance will be your death, fool….Why aren't you dying, my quirk should kill you" Tomura choked out as he saw no progress of his quirk to destroy the man, the portion of his arm where Tomura was gripping unblemished in its entirety. He was given only a moment of panic before tossed like a ragdoll into a chair propped against a wall.

" **Sit and be silent, you have no worth or manners to speak of boy"** dismissively rejecting the villain with shocking ease.

"Ah, here is your drink sir, I apologize for Tomura, he is rather rowdy at times" Kurogiri apologized in haste, not wanting to try his quirk against a person that was unaffected by Tomura's Rotting quirk.

"I am not a thief, I simply acquire and distribute abilities to those that are more deserving of the gifts that those squander. I do wonder though how you learned of me, I have taken painstakingly elaborate lengths to disappear.

" **Oh? But you take what is not yours to give. But no matter, my disciple will take back his birthright in due time".**

"He wouldn't have been the one to murder Muscular would he?" All For One plied, while a brute of a pawn, he had his uses, it was disconcerting to find out that the villain had died with his heart ejected out of his back with his quirk still encompassing his entire form. Edge shot wasn't that brutal, or in the area that night, it left some unknown vigilante or a child with an out of control quirk.

" **Grasping at straws to either recruit the person or eliminate a threat are you? If you choose to directly intervene in my disciples' growth, well I might just have to render you mad as a hatter and all the worse for it"** a throaty laugh ended his speech as the air seemed to hum with a maddening whine.

"Thi-thi-this is no m-m-mist" Tomura stuttered out, his pupils dilating as blood leaked from his ears and nose.

Kurokiri whilst not showing outward signs of the substance that had filled into the room with the man's appearance felt his body and mental state deteriorate with each passing second. He needed to expediently remove himself and Tomura from this area, that man was bad news and they didn't have the information to deal with such a powerful cast warp pools under himself and Tomura to a non descript location with due haste, further exposure would only be the death of him if he was correct with his assumptions about what continued exposure to the 'mist' would do to them.

" **You are just a silly little thief, and you will meet a thief's end mark my word** _ **boy.**_ **You may style yourself as some god among mortals with your thefts, but your hubris has trampled upon my** _ **kin,**_ **and I shall curse you, a curse of blood upon you and yours, a bottomless curse, a bottomless sea, accepting all that is and can be"** the man ended with a chant that reverberated through the walls and echoed into all those who had accepted the 'gifts" of All For One'.

"Superstition is a fool's job, you and yours will meet their end and your quirks shall be mine." All For One's vaunted calm facade snapped as he snarled at this pretender. "You are not above me or anyone, and I shall see you and your disciple strung up and bled out for all to see as a warning to those who would oppose my ambitions" he continued his gaze becoming uncharacteristically maddening.

" **It matters not, it is done and you shall in turn know your folly"** Phantasmagoria let a derisive scoff loose as he strut out of the bar, with the mist retreating behind him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **MY apologies for the late chapter, work is work and all that stressful jazz. If you would be so kind as to review to tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter**

 **9**

Inko Midoriya always worried and her emotions often ran wild due to her empathy as her worried face was clear to see as she ushered her baby boy inside. 'Of course he would get involved' Inko thought as she could only imagine what the news would say in the morning in the aftermath of the foreboding mist, blanketing the immediate area up to the tips of skyscrapers engulfed the town. In retrospect she was grateful that izuku wasn't harmed after his quirk was stolen, and pleasantly surprised when that mercurial father of his didn't leave a swathe of comatose bodies in his wake, but now her frayed nerves were taut and ready to snap, already dreading having to face the man who gifted her with a child after neglecting to inform him of her sweet little Izuku falling prey.

'I should have made contact as soon as it happened, but I just want my boy safe, he'd constantly be in danger as a hero, or hunted down if they ever knew of his father.'

Her son sat at the table, rambling on about classmates and school when she chose to apologize. "Im sorry Izu, I haven't been supportive of your dreams, but I promise to never let you down and always root for you!" Inko stated, wiping tears from her eyes. She hated the half truths but Inko promised herself that she wouldn't let her sweet baby boy get drawn into her's or _His_ troubles.

Caught off guard by his mother's out of place promise Izuku nodded with a determined gaze, "Don't worry mom I'll be the best hero and never let you down!".

"I'm sure you will sweetie" Inko's smile never quite reached her tearful eyes as she moved to wash the dishes, mentally preparing herself for a conversation with Izuku's father.

Izuku almost flipped his seat when his phone went off ' **I AM HERE'** it chimed, signaling a text in All Mights voice.

Unknown number: Hay, snagged ur phone while u were zoned out, it's Konoko, Uraraka said we on fur tomorrow, maybe meet at station?

'Wait she pickpocketed my phone…..and got my number, girls aren't forward like this' Izuku shook his head back and forth rapidly, trying to wake himself up.

Imagining what Her son's situation was, Inko called out " just say yes, don't ever leave a lady to wait on you" a light laughter escaped her lips as Izuku attempted to interact with a girl who probably had already planned everything ahead of time. Good, he needed a woman with confidence to help him grow.

After typing and deleting his reply multiple times, he finally responded.

Dekiru: that'd be great, i'll meet you tomorrow.

Wait...Squinting his eyes he saw group chat, he was in group chat with girls he just met yesterday.

UraUra: We're totally gonna get all the fungus among us, i'm getting hungry just thinking about it….

Koko: Save your appetites, and don't be so shy zuku i'm sure you're a fun-gi

Dekiru: i'm not going to be able to breathe if you make puns like that. But I gotta go help my mother with cleaning, i'll see both of you tomorrow.

"I'll make sure to help pack for your little excursion tomorrow, be sure to get some sleep" Inko busied herself with tidying up the kitchen and dining room, her mood lifting at her sons excited muttering about meeting up with actual friends.

"I will mom, I just don't want to mess up my first two real friends...I never really had any"

Izuku stated, with his muttering returning, his lack of self confidence rearing its head at the thought of being an outcast.

"Don't be silly, you're the best son I could ever hope for and anyone would be blessed to know you" giving his nose a boop for effect Inko then shooed him off to bed.

* * *

 **Midnight**

Steeling her resolve, Inko inhaled deeply, her left arm extended outward to the side her hand a knife edge.

Exhale.

She exhaled, her right arm extended straight upwards, her hand a knife point towards the ceiling.

Inhale.

She waited a minute before in a singular fluid motion her arms moved like a clock her left arm journeying skyward, keeping its perfect line, and her right arm descending, now parallel to the floor.

Exhale.

Though her eyes were screwed shut still in concentration, she could feel the difference in the environment, the subtle humidity of a seaside beach with mist kissing her exposed skin, goosebumps already making themselves known across her body.

" **Hello Inko, you've aged well, let's have a chat"**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I do not have the prerequisites to acquire either MHA or Bloodborne sadl, so ownership does not lie with this individual.

Chapter

10

'Deep breaths Inko, you're here for answers and help'. Filing away all non pertinent thoughts, she took a deep breath of the salty air and did an about face. She thought she was prepared to make contact with Him again, but seeing that ageless, beguiling, yet morbidly wan lopsided smile made her overactive tear ducts betray her yet again.

"You look as stunning as always Inko, time has gently caressed you where others would be ravaged by strife." He complemented.

"You were always emotional" he strode foward, the sounds of his bare feet on the sand irregularly loud compared to the lapping tide on the shore.

"Dry your tears, Inko it is unbecoming to blemish your face so" the man stated as he tilted he cupped her cheek, dabbing with the kerchief her tears.

"I need your Insight, Izuku isn't getting better, the drugs the doctors tell me to sneak in his food and drinks only are a bandaid, and his gifted quirk that someone gave him is unnatural Vincent, and it took months for him to be able to use it at all without a meltdown" Inko sobbed.

"That's because Izuku had his original quirk stolen Inko" Vincent stated plainly.

"WHAT, the doctor told me he was quirkless, I spent years consoling my baby because he wanted to be a hero with all his heart" Inko shrieked.

" I distinctly remember informing you that even before Izuku was borne he would be special Inko, as if our child would be a base human with no potential" Vincent had made sure that his progeny would be everything Inko desired, and more importantly what Vincent himself wanted, because he yearned for a child, for a successor to the dream.

"I didn't even know quirks could be stolen, what sort of villain could….would even do that to a child" Inko's frayed nerves did her no help at the revelation that her baby boy could have had a future without that macabre quirk, that whilst it saved his life, was unnatural and she couldn't stand seeing her baby boy persecuted for having a quirk that looked so villainous.

"Know this, I have already taken the situation in hand, Izuku will get his birthright back, and while he borrows some of my gift…."

"You did what!?" Izuku went from distraught to hysterical, the ambient nature of their meeting ground doing her no favour. "Our son's mind is barely held together drugs and the extensive counseling after committing manslaughter from your gift"

"Izuku would have died without my gift AND intervention. I was there when he was almost possessed and used as a skin suit, killing the villain and granting him a means of pursuing his immediate goals. HE WOULD HAVE ALSO DIED FROM THAT APE OF A HOMA SAPIEN TOO." Vincent bellowed, his face contorted in a snarl. "The aberration that is All For One, the villain that stole Izuku's 'quirk' perverts the order of the world, Izuku should never have encountered that sludge filth, the ape man should never have shown up when he did, everything is chaos now because humans cannot simply be greatful for what they are given and now I must descend yet again to rectify everything"

Vincent's shouting and the revelations only causing her tears to flow like a blown dam."You told me nothing besides i was pregnant and my child was special, what was i supposed to think, I wanted a family but I expected you to have SOME form of permanence in his life"

With a gutteral inhale and exhale he calmed himself after the outburst"That was not part of our accord, It is not in my nature to coddle and while I am fond of you Inko and of our son my place is not in the waking world, my mere presence incites madness"

"..."

"But with these recent events, it is made evident to me that it would be in my best interest to personally make sure that both of you live through this ordeal." and while he was being partially candid with Inko, he hadn't dared to inform the irrational human that the pact she made included fine print. After usurping the Moon Presence and lifting humanity into its new quirked infancy, he had that all too familiar yearning that all Great Ones had, to sire an offspring. But Vincent wouldn't consume dregs, drag women into a Dream or Nightmare. So detached were his predecessors that they failed to account for the fact there were humans that would beg and grovel for children. Cultists, Undesirables, the infertile, there were innumerable women whom would gladly make a pact for a child. Then one day he heard her, sobbing on a park bench after her former lover denounced their marital pact on account of a miscarriage.

Flashback

"The best Dieticians, Gynecologists, and you have the audacity to miscarry. All my time and effort spent then wasted by your worthless waste of space self" Hisashi spat. All he needed for Inko to do was carry a child to term, and then when the child manifested the quirk he specially cultured in the fetus, it would be harvested. But no… she couldn't even do the simplest task right.

"P-Please, You're all I have" Inko sobbed. She followed his directions to the letter, no strenuous activity, ate at the proper times flawlessly prepared meals to he prepared for optimal health, and avoided high stress situations. But she still woke up with a gut wrenching scream in the middle of the night, the bed staining with blood. Not even the prodigal speed she was rushed to the hospital was the child saved, asphyxiating in her womb.

Staring at the spineless woman Hisashi scoffed in disgust, not even a week later and she couldn't just get the message. "You're useless to me, you have no worth, insufferable imbecile".

"I can still have a child, please don't leave me" Inko begged as the man she thought loved her dismissed her pleas, slamming the door to her apartment in Inko's face causing her to collapse sobbing on her knees as she weakly punched the throw rug.

'I'm not broken, I can be of use, please, if there is some higher power I want a second chance, I want to love and be loved with a family of my own' Inko prayed in her head with all her remaining willpower her bloodshot eyes blurry and unfocused.

And that was when he struck.

"What would you offer for this second chance Inko?" the voice said, materializing as an individual in front of the woman.

"Anything" She choked out.

"Then allow me to acquiesce your request" the man pulled Inko to her feet, cupping her chin and tilting it up gently.

"All I ask is for you to love and support the child, you needn't work about anything."

His lips centimeters away from Inko's before they veered upward, planting a wisp of a kiss upon her forehead.

"How can you even promise this?" Inko blurted out, regaining a fragment of her composure.

"Because the prayer in your mind called me here, those who watch are not unsympathetic"

"...Just promise I won't have to lose anyone again" Inko pleaded.

"It shall be my pleasure" the male being purred, embracing with woman and projecting an otherworldly warmth and comfort to Inko.

Flashback end


End file.
